OP Future Love
by Nijikawa Satori
Summary: It came as a big surprise when appearing in front of them, were 9 future versions of themselves. Both Usopps were on the lookout that night and when the younger Usopp came down the crow's nest to fetch something, he was surprised to see the future version of Nami still awake. UsoNa


**I thought of this while reading X-Chick303's "Tomorrow's Romance Dawn" I recommend it greatly! "Tomorrow's Romance Dawn" isn't romance but it involves the future Straw Hats meeting with the past. So what if in the future, Usopp and Nami are dating and they meet their past selves. So that's how it came to be.**

 **Summary:** _It came as a big surprise when appearing in front of them, were 9 future versions of themselves. Both Usopps were on the lookout that night and when the younger Usopp came down the crow's nest to fetch something, he was surprised to see the future version of Nami still awake._

 **Setting:** This will take place on board the Sunny and it is set between **Thriller Bark arc and Sabaody Arc**. The night scene will be 1 am. And then 10 am the next day.

* * *

 ***** The younger Straw Hat Pirates were in awe as they watched their future selves easily defeat the Marines and it didn't take too long for them to retreat and sail away from the Sunny. As soon as the Marines were out of sight, the two crews found themselves on the main deck facing their counterparts.

"Well this is quite the predicament." The older Robin said, giggling.

* * *

Since it was Usopp's turn to be on watch that night, the future Usopp volunteered to watch with him. They talked about the fun time that they had the past few hours. After a few introductions, both captains immediately called a party. They waited for their cooks to finish preparing the food. The older crew felt bad for the younger because they knew that the food supply would be close to none because of this party. They just hoped that they would arrive at an island with food soon. Everyone gathered in the galley as everyone talked, drank, and entertained themselves with a duet performance from both musicians, fake stories made up by the liars of the crew and more. The younger Luffy had ordered that their future selves not spill anything about the future so that it wouldn't spoil their adventure. His future self agreed with his decision happily without a second thought much to the older crew's surprise. In as much the younger crew was very curious, they refrained from asking questions in respect of the captains' decision. The party ended up with almost everyone sleeping in the galley, while some others like the navigators, archaeologists, the younger doctor and the older musician had enough energy to go back to their rooms to sleep properly.

They had been in the crow's nest since 11 pm and about 2 hours had already passed yet they still were having fun playing games and talking lies mostly. Then the younger Usopp realized that he had forgotten his bag in the galley and climbed down from the crow's nest to fetch it.

"Yosh. There we go." He said to himself as he finally reached the ground. He turned to go towards the galley but then a voice called out to him.

"Usopp?" He turned and there stood the older version of Nami, still in her clothes from that afternoon. He tried hard not to look at her this whole time. Since Skypiea, Usopp had started developing feelings for the navigator. He himself didn't notice it at first but as time passed, his feelings grew that he couldn't deny it himself. She was beautiful, intelligent, nice (when he wasn't being an idiot), caring and fun to be around despite being a witch almost all the time. The special bond he shared with her was something Usopp treasured. Both of them weren't really that strong and because of that, they look out for each other and understand each other the best since they were the "normal" people in the crew.

He knew that she would never return his feelings; he was scrawny, cowardly, unattractive, weak and a liar. And being in these waters with everyone wanting your head, feelings like love could really get in the way. Usopp had kept it all a secret and lied to himself that he doesn't love her only to be proven wrong soon after. He's a good actor, so even after he realized his feelings, he stayed the same funny guy he is. After a while, he accepted how things are between them and decided simply to just keep on loving her more than just as a family member secretly. However, seeing a more matured, stronger, and 'developed' version of her didn't help him at all. His Nami looked like an angel but the older one was a goddess. He didn't notice that he was staring until Nami called his name again.

"Oh! Sorry, what's up Future Nami?" Usopp said, mentally shaking his head from the thoughts. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Sort of a bad dream." Nami replied as she turned back to lean on the railings. Usopp walked up beside her. If it weren't for the high heeled shoes she was wearing then Usopp would've noticed that he was still taller than her instead of being the same height.

"Care to tell?" Usopp turned to her and his expression softened as he looked at her staring at the sea below them. Yup, a goddess in human form.

"Hm… Ok, it's not that _I_ had a bad dream but _I_ did." Nami said. Usopp tilted his head in confusion. "What?"

"The younger me had a bad dream. She was talking in her sleep." She continued.

"Then why are _you_ up?" Usopp joked and thankfully she laughed.

"I knew what she was dreaming about. She's crying in her sleep, and there can only be one nightmare that can do that. I talked to her a little bit and I think she's sleeping soundly right now." Nami said, "I've had that nightmare a lot in the future. And it was about this time that the nightmares started. Ah, I shouldn't tell you about the future."

"It doesn't actually tell me about your future adventures so I think it'd be okay... So? What's it about?" Usopp said. She looked at him for a second before continuing.

"I… I was standing in the middle of a fog. I couldn't see anything but I could hear laughter. A laugh that I hoped to never hear again." She said. A certain Fishman popped into Usopp's mind. "The fog cleared and there I was, in front of my old house and I saw Arlong and his men with Bellemere-san at gunpoint. Behind me were two children, it was me and Nojiko. I was too focused on Arlong as he shot her. I took my Clima Tact and swung it at him but it just passed through. But then, he somehow took my wrist and the scene changed to my old room at Arlong Park and he threw me at my desk telling me to draw maps or else he'll hurt the village. My hands started to hurt and bleed. The scene changed again and I was standing in the village where all the townspeople were now going to Arlong Park to try and defeat him. I shouted and ran but I couldn't reach them at all. I then was standing in Arlong Park with everyone in the pool of their own blood. Nojiko stood before Arlong at gunpoint just like he did with Bellemere-san. She said 'I love you' to me like Bellemere-san did and she got shot."

"Nami…" She clenched her fists.

"That's not the worst part of all. I repeated the same things I did before and took a knife and stabbed my shoulder with it. 'Arlong! Arlong!' I cried. Luffy got a hold of my wrist and I just shut him off telling him to leave, like he didn't know a single thing about the village; I never asked for his help, just like that. He let go and walked away with you guys following. Realizing what I had just done, I called out to you guys but you were ignoring me. I told you guys that we were _nakama_ but Luffy just turned and said 'No we're not. You said so yourself.' The fog surrounded me again and I could hear Arlong's laugh from behind me telling me, 'Good job. You're now the navigator for the Arlong Pirates and our _nakama_ ' I've never heard anything more disgusting in my entire life. And then I wake up." Nami finished. While she told her story, a few tears had dropped down her cheek and to the ocean below. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Usopp put his hand on her back, rubbing circles in comfort. Before this, he probably would have blushed at the skin contact but now, he decided it wasn't the time for any indecent thoughts.

"You had that dream even in the future? But it has been so long since we beat the Arlong Pirates." Usopp said.

"I guess you can say that even after all this time, I've never really had peace with my past." Nami replied. She looked up at the moon and Usopp smiled softly at that one tear drop that sparkled against the moonlight.

"It doesn't really matter now does it? The village was saved, your mother's at peace, you're pursuing your dreams and you're part of a crew who…" Usopp let his hand pause, catching Nami's attention, "…you have a crew who loves you very much."

A blush finally crawled up to his cheeks and Usopp slightly thanked the night for being dark as a finger went up to rub his nose in embarrassment. Nami however noticed both the blush and the unconscious action as she laughed to herself.

"Thanks Usopp." She said as she smiled at him. Usopp swore that there was something behind her smile and he guessed something akin to… Affection? No, that can't be right.

"O-of course, i-if someone is in distress the Great Captain Usopp will save the day!" He said throwing a fist in the air. She laughed and it wasn't too long before Usopp joined in. 3 seconds in, the laughter faded and they were surrounded by a comfortable silence.

"Then, can I ask the Great Captain Usopp a question?" Nami said mischievously as she broke the silence. Usopp looked at her and blinked a few times. Nami had never called him Captain Usopp unless she was plotting something. He cleared his throat before replying.

"Of course!"

"Why was the Great Captain Usopp ignoring me ever since we came here?" Usopp started sweating bullets. Of course he couldn't really tell her why.

"Wa-was I now? How could I have ignored a pretty one such as yourself?" He said inattentively averting his eyes. Nami walked right up to him rather close. She had her hands on her hips as she neared her face to Usopp's.

"Hm… You think I'm pretty? Uso-pp?" She said with a quiet voice.

"No! Uh… Err… I mean yeah you are. Robin is too." Usopp managed to say. Nami pulled back and crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Then why were you ignoring _me_? You weren't ignoring Robin." Usopp struggled to meet her in the eye.

"Well… I… we… you… Skypiea…" He mumbled. At the mention of Skypiea, Nami smiled unnoticeably. "And… feelings… burden… alright…"

"What are you talking about?" Nami said even though she actually knew.

"I can't lie right now…" Usopp said. He decided this last minute and had no idea what he was actually doing. He comically thought about leaving the crew again after this. Future or not, she was still Nami; he loves her but she's still scary. "Please don't kill me or hate me. No, wha… What I meant to say was… About you, I-"

He was cut off by a pair of hands cupping his cheeks and soft lips against his own. His eyes widened in shock as his thought process froze. Was Nami kissing him? Likewise, his body froze as Nami pulled back only slightly with their lips still touching. She gave him a quick peck on the lips before she whispered, "Usopp, I know."

Nami chuckled at his expression before she pulled away from him much to his disappointment which he didn't really show. "By the way, why did you come down? Did you forget something?"

"Oh crap right! Future me's probably waiting an eternity." And with that he ran off to the galley. Nami looked towards the direction he ran and laughed to herself.

"Have you no shame?" said a voice from behind.

"Hm? What are you talking about?" Nami asked innocently. She turned to the foremast and from behind walked out the future Usopp.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! You did that even though you knew that I was hiding behind that mast. He's not your boyfriend! Well maybe he is kind of but still!" Usopp pointed an accusing finger at her. She took his hand and interlaced it with hers.

"It's you though. Haha… I can't believe you're jealous of your past self." She said. Usopp sighed in exasperation.

"It's still not _me._ Past or otherwise." He said as he rubbed his nose in embarrassment. "Hey you never told me about those nightmares."

"Look back, I did tell you." Nami replied.

"I don't think can remember that far back." Usopp said. His face dropped. "But you never told me even when we reunited after 2 years."

"Sorry. Whenever I have that nightmare I wake up in the middle of the night and go back to sleep afterwards. I just forget about it in the morning so..." Nami said.

"Haah, do I have to remind you that I'm here?" Usopp said. He kissed the back of Nami's hand before letting it fall again.

"Well thanks to you. I'm gonna have a great sleep tonight so..." She raised her lips to his for a quick kiss. "Good night, Usopp. Love ya."

"Good night Nami," He said, averting his eyes away. Nami let her hand go as she stood in front of him expectantly. He took a deep breath and gave her an affectionate smile. "Love you too."

Usopp rarely said those words. Despite the blabbermouth that he is, he never really needed to tell it up straight to get his feelings across at least, until after 2 years. The only times he said it was when they got together before the crew was sent to different parts of the world, when they finally were reunited after 2 years, the night of after they left Fishman Island and another day where Nami almost got herself killed. But that was about 3-4 months ago. Nami blushed before heading off to the girls' bedroom. Usopp watched her as she entered before climbing up the mast to the crow's nest. His younger self returned soon after.

* * *

The next morning, they had found an island very similar to what their future selves found in their time. Of course, the captains had gone on ahead while the others did some resupplying and adventuring. Both Robins came back with the discovery of a hole which may lead back to their time. After some discussion, it was decided that the future pirates finally leave. The hole was deep into the forest. They left the Sunny momentarily. Eventually, they arrived. Almost everyone had said their goodbyes and jumped inside except for Usopp.

The future Usopp approached his younger version and put a hand on his shoulder firmly.

"Make sure you tell her… Confessing to my Nami doesn't count." He said, putting emphasis on ' _my.'_

The younger widened his eyes in surprise. They talked about Nami when he came back with his bag but he never mentioned being there when Nami did all of those things or much more, being together with her. He then wore a guilty expression before he nodded at him meekly. Future Usopp grinned at him before he said goodbye to the others. He put a hand over top the younger Nami's and said bye to her personally. And the younger Usopp didn't notice the faint blush on her cheeks. He said his thanks and jumped in after his crewmates.

Seeing them so strong and happy, looks like the future will be bright.

"Now let's head to Sabaody Island!"

Well… Until much later. Let's say, 2 years?

 **END!**

 **So what do you think? Usopp x Nami's cute right? REVIEW PLEASE!**

 ***I think I'm gonna put up a separate one shot sometimes later adding more details onto the fight as well as interaction between the two Straw Hat Pirates.**


End file.
